The Most Awesome Friend A Girl Could Have
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Moana is saddened that some of the village is jealous of her being friends with Maui and it's up to him to cheer her up. My first Moana story, so please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you.


**Okay, so a little over a month ago, I went and saw "Moana" and let me tell you, I LOVED IT! What a beautiful movie and the songs were amazing! It's rare for me to instantly like the songs in a movie that I'm seeing for the first time, but the songs in "Moana" were so sensational! It might be because I've always like island music too, but still, if you guys haven't seen that movie, you've got to! According to Wikipedia, it's coming out on DVD in March and I can't wait! I'm so getting it when it comes out on DVD! :)**

 **Sorry y'all, I just really love the movie. Anyway, I've been wanting to do this story ever since I saw "Moana" and here it is. :)**

" **Moana" belongs to Disney. I own nothing. Also, this story does contain some movie spoilers.**

* * *

 **The Most Awesome Friend A Girl Could Have**

Moana was so glad to be near the ocean again after the meeting with one of the visiting tribes had ended. While the leader had been very gracious and polite to Moana, she had been quick to notice some of the others of his tribe weren't as nice and had been vocal about her claims about Maui helping her to restore the heart he had stolen and some even were jealous of her for making friends with Maui.

What was worse was that some of the teenagers in her village whom she had known since her grandmother would tell those stories also were jealous of her too. She had offered to talk to Maui about perhaps staying on their island, but they shunned that idea.

Moana sighed, seeing the ocean come up to greet her. "Hello," she said softly and then gasped when it presented a very pretty seashell to her. "Thank you," she said in surprise. Ever since she was little, she had loved seashells and collected them even now.

Suddenly, the ocean seemed to notice something and suddenly arced a bit over Moana and splashed down behind her. A cry of surprise and the ocean's action made her jump to her feet and whirl around. Her eyes then widened and she clapped her hands to her mouth, but that proved futile as her laughter poured out of her.

Maui stood there and he was drenched, glaring at the ocean that seemed to be laughing with the girl. "I hate when it does that," he grumbled before an idea hit him and turned into a hawk, shaking the water off himself before going airborne and gently grabbing Moana's arms securely in his talons.

She yelped in surprise and some fear. "Maui, don't you dare drop me in the ocean!" She said to him, although she knew the ocean would catch her and keep her from getting hurt.

"What, and get splashed by it again?" He asked. "Haven't I been soaked enough already?"

That made Moana giggle as she remembered him standing behind her a moment before, giving the same grumpy look Pua always gave her when he got soaked with water. She suddenly felt Maui fly a bit higher and he gently tossed her up in the air, making her shriek in fear that he was indeed dropping her before she suddenly fell onto his back in his falcon form and she was quick to grab on as Maui chuckled. "Come on, kid. Did you honestly think I'd be that mean to drop you at this height?" He asked with a smirk in his voice. "I'd have the ocean and possibly your grandma's spirit after me for that."

He was waiting for her to answer him with her usual spunk, but Moana was quiet, which normally he'd tease her about, but this time, he actually was concerned. "Moana?" He asked her.

She still didn't answer and he landed on an island that was nearby Moana's island and felt her jump down from his back before he transformed into his human form. "Hey, princess, you're too quiet," he said.

She looked at him and as he hoped, the sides of her mouth did twitch a little to show she was trying to hide a smile. "Your loud voice makes enough sound for you and me both," she replied.

"Ah, there's that spunk," he said, making her giggle this time. "You were pretty quiet there for a bit."

Moana sighed. "I just…kind of had a rough day," she admitted. "Meetings with one of the visiting tribes and all."

Maui looked concerned again. "The meeting went bad?" He asked.

"No, but some of the visiting villagers and some of my own people…well, they're acting as if I'm too good to associate with them now."

That confused her friend. "Um, why would they do that? You're not one that lets your pride get in the way," he said.

The compliment helped a little. "It's because they're jealous that I'm friends with you."

Maui gave her a look. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, disbelief in his voice. "They're jealous that you're friends with me?"

Moana nodded and heard him snort. "Man, that is so disrespectful to you as the chief's daughter and so ungrateful of them," he said. "They should bow to you for being brave enough to find me and restore the heart to where it belonged and pretty much saved their homes in the process. Please tell me you didn't say 'you're welcome' to them, Moana."

She gave him a strange look. "Um, Maui? Are you alright?" She asked. "I've never heard you get this upset before with the exception of when that crab had your hook."

Maui had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "Well, I was shooting to make you feel better, Moana," he admitted. "And I was kind of being sarcastic with that last line."

She giggled. "Are you sure?" She asked, a big smile on her face. "Maybe you got water in your ears."

Moana didn't expect Maui to stand up and suddenly grab her before his huge fingers started poking her sides and she let out a squeak. "Or maybe you need another dunking in the ocean," he said teasingly as he scooped her up and ran for the water.

"Maui! Don't you dare!" She squealed before he jumped up and did a cannonball in the water with her in his arms. Moana half-expected the ocean to lift them back out again, but she felt Maui wrap an arm around her waist and gently pull her back up to the surface with him. "Oh! You…You big…whale!"

Maui laughed in amusement. "Really? That's the first insult that comes to your mind?" He asked as he gently poked her sides again, tickling her. Moana laughed and squirmed as he carried her out of the water and set her down on her feet. She looked up at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked.

"Let's just say I had a hunch that you'd have some of the islanders not like that you made friends with me," he said. "And if they want to be that way, well then, too bad for them. I wouldn't want to be friends with people who get jealous."

Moana smiled again before a thought hit her. "Are you jealous of me, Maui?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, after all…,"

He shook his head. "Kid, you saved the islands, you helped me find my hook, you jumped into the realm of monsters, you faced a lava monster, and…you taught an egotistical guy a big lesson on being humble," he said.

The young girl smiled at that and then saw mini-Maui had a tally board up and she had five marks on her side while Maui had one. "Hey, go easy on him," she said to the tattoo.

Maui chuckled when he saw what mini-Maui had put up. "Ah, that's just his way of showing that he's happy that you and I are friends," he said.

Moana smiled and gave him a hug and felt him lift her off her feet as he returned the hug. "Thanks, Maui," she said. "You're the most awesome friend a girl could have."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely and she giggled a bit before Maui lifted her up to sit on his broad shoulders and transformed into a hawk again, taking to the sky and Moana titled her head back to let the wind blow through her hair as she and her best friend soared through the sky.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
